At Death We Part
by singer22498
Summary: Voldemort's thoughts, memories, etc throughout HP. Rated T for horror.
1. Prologue: Strings

Prologue

They said we were one; he was a part of me.

That boy, the one who lived.

He lived, I lived, and we lived apart, the two different halves of the same whole.

If I died, if he died, would we both die, perish together?

Were we both held by a single string, that if cut could destroy us?

When I kill him, I shall find out.

For now, I live.

So does he.


	2. Chapter One: Destroyed

Chapter One: Destroyed

That night was burned into my mind, though I barely had one afterward. I can still remember their faces, every detail of her curling red hair, his shocked expression as he crumpled to the ground; the boy's green eyes. He had looked so innocent, too innocent; almost impossible to kill. I knew I had to though, my life depended on it. I was so close to achieving my goals, so close to becoming immortal; I wasn't going to let some bloody infant stand in my way. Especially when his parents were Lily and James Potter.

Dumbledore was rather fond of them, I had noted, fond and gracious to them. He hadn't taken that same liking to me, but I had done so much for him, trying to prove myself. My ideas could change the world, I could become all-powerful, but of course that daft Dumbledore had gotten in my way. He had made me turn to Slughorn; even that dingy old loon had helped me somewhat. Even before Godric's Hollow, my plan had already been in swift motion. All that was left was to dispose of my supposed "destroyer".

I had chosen to go alone, although my faithful servants voted against it. They were idiotic young people, only following my whim out of pure fear. I was aware of that, but they were useful, so I gathered them together to support my cause. Their idiotic natures may come to my need some day anyway.

The house was far too easy to get into once Wormtail had shown me the way. He was a fool no doubt, but still handy as one of my spies; good at lying, too helpless for anyone to suspect. The moment I stepped into the threshold, I could hear the frantic voices in the floor above.

"He's here James; he found us!" She hissed.  
"Keep Harry safe; I'll hold him off." The man, James, replied. A smile curved on my lips. This was going to be all too easy; I would barely have to lift a finger.

Killing James was the breezy part; he was gone before descending the stairs. His body crumpled and his green eyes widened as he tumbled down the stairs, last words still lodged in his lips. I ascended the stairwell, my black cloak gliding behind me. I followed the sound of her quiet sobbing, her soft coos and sniffles as she said her last goodbyes to her child. Lily knew what was coming; I saw it in her eyes as I slipped into the room. Her pale face was streaked with tears, her soft green eyes bloodshot as she stared at my form.

"Stand aside girl," I hissed, striding into the carpeted nursery.

"Not Harry, please no don't kill him, take me, kill me instead —"

"This is my last warning —"

"Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything..." Her pleas echoed in my ears, but I kept a straight face. Nothing could be worse than death; all I had to do was kill the boy and I could live forever. No one would be able to stop me then, I would invincible. I had killed many muggles, witches and wizards alike; this wasn't a hard feat to accomplish, it was effortless. One curse and I would be safe.

"Stand aside now! Avada Kedavra!" With a flick of my wrist, Lily screeched and crumpled to the ground, joining her husband in the land of the dead. That was when I turned to the boy, who was sitting in his crib, laughing. I was puzzled by this, he didn't understand that I had just killed his parents, and he was _laughing. _A smile flickered to my lips again, and I ventured to the crib.

The boy looked so small, delicate, and innocent. His eyes were the same color as Lily's, his hair jet black like his father. He would probably make a great wizard; too bad I had to kill him. Without another glance, I shot a curse straight at his head.

"Avada Kedavra!"

After that, I only remember the pain. I was ripped from my body, less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost, but still, I was alive. The boy had taken my body away; I later discovered it had been Lily, her blessing of _love_. It was old magic,_ love_. I had never understood that kind of magic, that kind of feeling; no one I knew of showed me any of this love. As I thought about it, there is no love, no good or evil. There is only power, and those too weak or strong enough to seek it out.

Without my body, I still had my mind, the ability to think, to plan. I would take my revenge on that boy; I wouldn't give him a chance to ruin me again.

No one could destroy the invincible.


	3. Chapter 2: Parasite

Chapter Two: Parasite

Once that wretched boy had severed my body, sliced me in two, I retreated into a strange state. I was still able to think, to plan, to understand what had happened. My thoughts reached out to the Death Eaters, my followers, they were all I had to help. Though, how could they save me? Until I could become strong enough, all I had were my thoughts.

That was when I began to dream, to remember to plan, to hate.

I fled to the forests in Albania, where I had lived briefly before my part-demise. It was a dangerous place; desolate and dark. That was how I lived though, desolate and in the dark, away from all other company. I knew that soon I would get stronger; soon I could carry out my revenge.

Years passed, not a single soul came to seek me out; my _faithful _servants were silent. Still though, I waited. No one came to me, no one gave a damn. I wondered what the world thought of me now, once "The Dark Lord." I was still their Dark Lord; I was "The One Who Must Not Be Named." Thousands of wizards across the globe feared me, didn't they? They feared that one day I would be back, that I would rise once again. They should have that fear, for that was what I had planned. There were six more chances across my world that I would rise again, escape death. All I needed was to be strong enough and get to one of them, yes? Until that time though, I was body-less.

Throughout the years that I was gaining strength, a new idea came to me, and I began to inhabit animal's bodies. Snakes were of the most common, though it was rather hard to do magic once again without draining their puny life force. I longed for another human to venture to this forsaken forest; maybe then I could retain a new body, one to manipulate to my whim. That very chance became relevant after over a decade of hiding out, gaining strength.

He was just walking through the forest, taking a midnight stroll perhaps. I was in one of my snake bodies at the time, and I slithered along in the brush, watching him, waiting for when the time was right. The moment he sat down to catch his breath, I was upon him. It was all too simple, controlling him. The thrill of being able to control his limbs, to make the body my own, it was extraordinary.

"Who a-are y-you?" The man screamed, holding his head, _my head. _A smile curved to my lips, but I couldn't make his do the same. The man was rebelling, but I was still inside him. I was being sustained, living apart from him, but with him; a parasite and his prey.

_I am Lord Voldemort. Quirrell, is it? I can hear your thoughts, you are mine now. _Thoughts were the only way I could manage to communicate at the moment, but the young man clearly got the message. I wish I could have seen his face as he realized what I had done to him.

"P-please, please, l-l-let me g-go." Quirrell stuttered again, sobbing. My vision blurred, and I struggled to make the tears stop.

_You are mine now; listen to me. Stop those tears you fool, no one can hear you. _Quirrell winced as I spoke, but tried to stop his tears.

"What do you w-want from me?" He asked, his voice small like a child's.

_I want you to listen to me, Quirrell. _

"I'm l-listening." He replied, and I tried to make my next few words smooth, manipulative. My mind flashed back to my years at Hogwarts, how I had that way of persuading teachers and students to my whim. Everyone thought of me as their favorite, a great student and talented friend, except Dumbledore. Back when I was in the school, I always had a feeling he saw through my disguise. That day when he came to my rescue at the orphanage, told me of my parentage, took me to Hogwarts; those were the days I began to discover who I was, what I was capable of. For my first few years at Hogwarts, I seemed to be on a clean slate with Dumbledore, he even took a liking to me, as did the other professors. Once my plan of conquering came into play though, once I realized my full potential, so did Albus. He saw right through my charm, the persuasive way I talked to my peers. I hated him for that all the more.

_Do you ever wish that you could live forever, Quirinus? Isn't that why you came to find me? _

The man's desires were clear in his thoughts; he couldn't believe that I was truly alive. He had come to find me, to see what had really taken place after I disappeared, if I really was alive.

"Is it r-really you, m-my Lord?" It sounded like a whimper, but the man kneeled down on one knee, waiting for his acceptance, I supposed.

_Yes, it is I. Quirinus, are you willing to help the Dark Lord rise once again?_

"Anything for you, m-my Lord; I will d-do a-anything." Quirinus sputtered, bowing his head. He couldn't seem to grasp what I had done to him, only that I had done it.

_Then I am now your master, Quirinus Quirrell. You will obey me. _

"Y-y-yes, m-my Lord."

Soon enough, Quirrell was melded to my every wish and command; he was my canine, and I was the master. I learned he had once had a job at no other than Hogwarts, and my new plan began to form.

_How long has it been since I disappeared? _I asked while he brought us back to familiar territory; the grounds of Hogwarts.  
"Ten years, m-master. The boy should c-come to H-Hogwarts this y-year." The stuttering, I had to admit, began to get to me. However, his new information gave me a plan, one to which I would seek out revenge.

_You will teach here once again, _I commanded. _I will show you how to make your body stronger, and we shall plan my rise together. You will be my partner. Are you ready for that Quirrell? _

"Anything for y-you, my Lord, I w-will do a-anything."

_Good._

As the plan of my rise began to escalate, I learned new information, and Quirrell got a job back at Hogwarts; he became the Professor of Defense of the Dark Arts. Commanding him to drink the purest blood of unicorns, I became stronger, though slowly. Quirrell had his job, I had my growing strength, but there was something that put all of that over the edge. I found a way to become immortal truly, to create a new body. That was when my plan to get the stone came into play, as well as the boy.

I remembered the first time I saw him after that fatal night, ten years later. Quirrell was at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley when two old _friends_ walked in. First, that boy, Harry Potter, then Hagrid, a boy I thought I would never see again. I had blamed him for opening the Chamber of Secrets when I had truly done it myself; the boy was a nuisance anyway. As they walked in, I saw that Hagrid was now a man, albeit a giant one. Harry, however, was a much scrawnier version of his father. He looked easily disposed of; an effortless kill for me, if I could only get him alone.

"Oh, proffeser' Quirrell!" Hagrid bounded toward us and I was reminded of how much I despised these half-blooded freaks. Allowed to attend Hogwarts? It was an even sicker situation than mud-bloods. After Hagrid's illiterate greeting, I tuned out Quirrell's stuttering conversation and instead began to stare at the boy, observing him. I knew it would bother Quirrell's eyes, but I didn't care if it meant I could take a good look at my prey.

He stood close beside the half-giant, staying under his shadow. There was a curious yet shocked expression on his face, one I found all too familiar. It was the look I had worn during my first explanation of the wizarding world; I didn't thoroughly believe it all until Dumbledore had done a few spells right before my eyes. Setting my closet on fire, transporting us to a different place; those were my first brushes with magic. For a moment I could tell he knew I was looking at him, glancing at Quirrell with a puzzled expression. He didn't know though, that I was there, I knew he didn't. I bet the boy barely knew anything about me anyway, what with him disappearing from the wizard world just as I had, as Quirrell had informed me. Quirinus knew his way around information; I had to grant him that. He was a proficient servant, someone I could bend to my will.

"G-goodbye H-Harry P-P-Potter," Quirrell was saying as I tuned the conversation back into my conscious. I watched the boy leave with the plan bubbling inside of me, clouding both of our minds.

"A-Are you s-sure m-m-my Lord?" Quirinus asked as they left the Leaky Cauldron.

_I'm very sure. Revenge is very close. _

_Then I shall rise._


	4. Chapter 3: It's the Love that Hurts

Chapter 3: It's The Love That Hurts

Every day I watched the boy through Quirrell's eyes, gaining knowledge, growing stronger. He had taken a certain liking and knack to the class, one that I despised. Maybe this is why he was meant to destroy me; he was good at magic? Was he going to become one as powerful as I? I set those thoughts aside though, focusing on gaining my strength, getting the stone.

Our encounter with Hagrid a few days after meeting them in the Leaky Cauldron had broadened my knowledge of the school, and of the old bloke himself. He chatted endlessly with us, not knowing who we were, because of an old cloak I forced Quirinus to wear, especially while in the Dark Forest. If he had been seen while drinking the blood of a unicorn, my plan would capsize; he would be fired. The giant bloke didn't even bat an eye when we offered him the dragon; a token to trust us. That just made him talk even more.

I learned. About the stone. About the boy. About his friends. His accomplishments.

Keep your enemies closer, they say.

Elixir of Life? That was the main plan, getting past the enchantments, getting the stone, and using the Elixir of Life for my new body, one that even that bloody boy would fear. It seemed Harry Potter had found some new friends, gotten into trouble just like his father. The Granger girl and that red haired boy; they would go next. Both of them had helped him too much; they already knew about the stone, I was sure of it. We had to strike fast, before the children or that traitor Snape stopped us.

Severus was one of my followers who worked for the other side as I had found out. He was a disgrace in my eyes now; a weak little mongrel that I was more than happy to dispose of. The night before had been the final straw for him though; cornering Quirinus and I like mutts in a kennel. He was on to Quirinus, I knew; on to _us. _He knew there were plans going on, but the way he dealt with it was making _him_ seem like the bad guy.

"Master, a-are y-y-you r-r-r-r—"_Stop your bloody stuttering you idiot. Yes, I'm ready. You're the one who wields the wand. Get us through the traps, to the stone; time is not at our disposal." _

"I'm s-sorry master. We are o-on our w-way." That stutter just wore at my patience like a stomachache. The fool was my only hope of regaining power though at the moment, so I stayed silent, save for a single command.

_Go._

The dog was easy; that giant old idiot had told us all about how his "Fluffy" went to sleep merely by listening to a lullaby. The potions and keys took Quirrell some time, but luckily he wasn't that much of a blunt idiot, being in Ravenclaw and all. As for the chess game, an enchantment worked best; the game froze on spot and Quirrell leisurely strode past the prisoner pawns and such.

At last, we came to a room with nothing but a mirror. The stone had to be here, but knowing Albus and such, this was another challenge.  
"The M-Mirror of E-Erised," Quirrell whispered as we both read the glittering gold text. My mind flashed back to other times, and I remembered the old legends about this certain mirror all too clearly. Once you looked into the mirror, you saw what you truly wanted most, what you most desired.

_Let me take control._ I told Quirinus, making my demand firm. I heard him whimper slightly, but he let me take the wheel. Walking up to the mirror, I stared into the glass; my reflection one I thought promising.

There I stood, my skin smooth and youthful, looking the way I had when I wasn't yet twenty, not trapped in this fool's body, a parasite. The stone glowed red in my hand, and at my feet, Harry Potter lay, dead. Excitement thrilled through me and I looked at my hands, to my feet, hoping that the reflection would reign true.

As always with the mirror, desires weren't ever true.

There was my hand, _Quirrell's hand. _It was never mine, it would never be mine, not unless I could get out of this body and make a new one of my own. Without the Elixir, maybe the boy would suffice. Old magic, blood magic, yes that could work. The boy didn't lie at my feet of course, and my hand was empty. Though in the reflection, I saw my desire, using the stone and gaining immortality, a new life. What was the trick? Surely if I broke the mirror, the stone would be lost. It was in the mirror, but how could I get it?

There was a movement across the room, and I ignored it. Quirrell knew who it was; this was the perfect timing for the young lad to come strolling through, hoping to foil Snape in his plans.

"You," Harry whispered, stepping further into the room. Quirrell laughed, and I joined him, taking full control once again.

_Show him what I am Quirinus. Show him what he did to me._

"You have n-no idea, ch-child. W-We have been w-waiting for y-y-you." Harry's face was a mask of confusion, and I laughed silently. He had no clue, which was for sure. Then a look of thought passed his face.

"That was you in the forest! I saw you drinking the unicorn blood. This was your plan all along, to get the stone!" My mind flipped back to the first time I had Quirrell drink the pure one's blood. I hadn't been strong enough to understand anything those first few times; maybe that was when the boy had seen me. He knew, but he didn't know enough, at least not yet.

"Yes b-boy. It w-was u-us." Another quizzical look crossed his face and he balled his fists.

"What do you mean _us_?" The both of us smiled, and I could practically feel the boy shiver. _Show him. Take him to the mirror, make him get the stone. _

"Boy, come here. I know y-you are l-looking at the m-mirror." The boy inched slowly toward us, his hand subconsciously going to his wand. "W-what do y-y-you see H-Harry? You see, I s-see myself h-holding the stone, y-yet, I d-do not h-have it. What d-d-do you see P-Potter?" The boy stared at us with wide eyes before averting his gaze, his features hardening into a blank stare. He edged closer to the mirror, so that only a few feet separated him from me. Quirrell could sense my urgency and excitement, he urged me to wait, wait until the boy retrieved the stone.

"What do you s-s-see P-Potter?" Quirrell snapped as the boy stared wide eyed at the mirror. He was seeing something important, I knew it.

"I'm… I'm with Dumbledore. He… I've won the house cup." The boy's eyes flitted from side to side, and I knew he was lying.

"Liar!" Quirrell accused, beating me to the point. It was then that I felt it, the stone in Harry's pocket. I knew he had it, some part of me just knew. It was strange, but I felt my wish of a new body, my wish of eternal life only a few feet from me.

_He has the stone; get the stone! Take this off, take it off! _

My commands were swift, and he quickly unraveled the turban which concealed me. Harry then screamed, and I knew he understood.

"Never!" He bellowed, running. Quirrell gathered his senses though, and soon the whole room was ablaze with flames. The boy couldn't run, and he couldn't hide. This was my time to succeed, and I would not fail.

"Come here boy, give us the stone!" I was surprised to hear my raspy voice coming out of Quirrell's mouth. That stopped the boy short, and he turned to face us, his green eyes wide. His expression reminded me of James as he died, and his eyes were like Lily's as she crumpled to the ground, trying pathetically to save her son's life. Sure, it had worked that night, but now there was nothing she could do to stop me. This was my time to win.

"No!" Harry yelled again, raising his wand. He was quickly moving backward as we closed him in; he couldn't run through the flames.

"Don't run from us boy, give me the stone!" I screamed, running forward as I realized with joy that I could move Quirrell's legs as if they were my own. The feeling was exhilarating, especially when Harry began to scream, seeing my shriveled grotesque face on the back of Quirrell's head.

"It's you!" Harry screeched, his hands furiously raking at his scar, the one that appeared when he… _stalled _me. A smile formed on Quirrell's lips, and he took control once again. _Grab the boy, suffocate him. Make his death slow. He will pay for his exploits. _

Quirrell reached out to Harry, half-tackling him, and his hands touched the boy's face. Potter began to scream, and so did we.

Soon our flesh was filled with an excruciating pain, I felt as if I was being melted on a grilled, cooked to a crisp. That was when Quirrell's body began to crumble, his skin dying and his entire being began to obliterate itself. Harry backed away, pure horror etched in his features.

That was the second time he took my body away from me.

It may not have been my body, but Quirrell had been my only chance, my first chance at getting revenge. Love had saved the boy again, hadn't it? I couldn't touch him. Once again, I was back in that numb world, where only my thoughts existed, but I was stronger.

I was stronger than before, and I would rise again, with my own body.

I would kill that blasted boy.

I would get revenge.


End file.
